


Be my girl

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chubby Thor, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Thor (Marvel), First Kiss, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "I actually have a crush, too."Thor's stomach clenches at the words but she hums encouragingly for Loki to continue. "You can talk to me if you want, you know that."Loki nods her head and stays silent for a few seconds, chewing on the inside of her cheek, before finally speaking, her lips immediately turning into a soft little smile. "Well, she's beautiful. Like,really, really beautiful, you have no idea."





	Be my girl

Thor starts when Loki suddenly barges into her room, her arms full of clothes, some of them falling on the floor as she shuffles to the bed, basically tossing them there. 

"What do you think about this?" Loki asks and turns around a couple of times, letting Thor see the tight black dress she's wearing. Before Thor has any time to comment, Loki is speaking again. "Too much, isn't it? Yeah, I thought so. Fuck it, let's see that one," she says and grabs something else from the pile of clothes she abandoned on Thor's bed. 

"You're going somewhere?" Thor asks, her voice breaking a little at the last word and her breath getting caught in her throat when Loki pulls the dress she's wearing over her head, her breasts completely bare beneath it. It's not unusual, of course; they have seen each other naked many times before but that doesn't mean it doesn't still take her breath away. 

"It's for the party, Thor! Are you even paying any attention?" Loki grumbles as she slips into another dress, this one dark green and almost just as tight as the previous one. She looks breathtaking. Thor guesses she shouldn't be surprised; Loki always looks good in everything. 

"Isn't the party in three days?" Thor asks, her eyes glued to Loki who's busy looking herself in the mirror. Loki has been trying to convince her to take her to a party for months now and Thor has finally given in. It's not that she doesn't want Loki there, it's just that she doesn't trust everyone else there with Loki. But she could only deny Loki for so long. 

"Well, yeah. That's why I need to find what I'm gonna wear," Loki says with a shrug before removing the second dress as well, tossing it carelessly on the floor of Thor's room. Thor tries to not stare when Loki turns around but she can't help it, especially with the way Loki's underwear leaves most of her round asscheeks exposed. 

"I think I liked the first one more," she says but Loki ignores her, going through the rest of the clothes. "Why do you need to do this now, anyway? I always decide last minute," she continues, blushing slightly at the way Loki's tits slightly bounce as she bends over the bed to grab a pair of shorts and then stands up again. 

"Yeah, well that's because you always look gorgeous no matter what you wear. Not everyone's that lucky," Loki huffs and rolls her eyes, putting the short black leather shorts on. 

Thor frowns a little at the words; sometimes she has a hard time believing that Loki doesn't actually know just how perfect she is. Thor loves every little thing about her; her sharp cheekbones, her pretty little lips, her long gorgeous legs, her beautiful body. 

She, also, can't help but love how utterly different they are. It's like they complete one another, perfectly made for each other. 

"-or? _Thor!_ Stop ignoring me," Loki moans, shaking Thor off her thoughts. 

"Uh yes, what?" 

"Do you like this?" She asks, pouting a little, her green eyes bright and wide as she waits for Thor to answer. 

Thor gulps, hopes Loki doesn't notice, as she takes in her sister, struggling to keep a straight face. She has worn a black and green plaid crop top with the leather shorts, the top leaving about an inch of her pale stomach exposed. Thor thinks she can even she the little peaks of her nipples through the thin material. 

"It- it's perfect. I love it," she says earnestly and Loki beams at her, obviously pleased with Thor's words. 

"Perfect!" Loki agrees and checks herself in the mirror one last time before starting to get undressed, until she's wearing again only her underwear. Then she grabs a t-shirt from Thor's desk chair and puts it on. The corners of Thor's mouth instinctively twitch up when she sees the way the t-shirt falls over Loki's body, too big for her, reaching down to her thighs. 

Thor has always liked seeing her little sister in her clothes. 

Loki shuffles to the bed and throws the rest of the clothes on the floor, as well, making a complete mess in Thor's room, before climbing into the bed, making herself comfortable and placing her feet on Thor's lap. 

"Sorry," Loki says once she has settled on the mattress, making Thor frown in confusion at the words.

"What for?"

"You know, for being so annoying. I'm just really excited," she mumbles sheepishly and Thor can't help smiling; sometimes she forgets how sweet her little sister can be. 

"It's okay, Lo. I like being annoyed by you, anyway," she says teasingly and Loki makes an offended sound, hitting Thor's shoulder with her toe. 

"You're supposed to say that I'm _not_ annoying!"

"Why would I lie?" Thor tells her playfully and grins at her, making her chuckle. Then she lies down, as well, both of them moving on their sides so they're facing each other. They're silent for a while and Loki smiles at her a cute little smile, before letting her eyes flutter closed. 

Thor can't help but stare, now without the fear of getting caught; from this close she’s able to see every little detail on Loki's face, like how her lips are slightly parted as she breathes and how pretty the little freckles on her nose are.

She slightly starts when she sees Loki opening her eyes, her lips twitching a bit when she finds Thor already looking at her. 

"Don't leave me alone at the party for too long, okay?" She says, her voice quieter than before, and her cheeks turn slightly red, like it's a big deal to ask this of her big sister or like Thor was planning to let her out of her sight even for a second. 

"I won't, Lo. I promise. Mom would probably kill me, anyway."

"Good, because I hardly really like anyone- well apart from you obviously," she says with a grin and Thor can't help mirroring it. "You know, you used to talk to me more... you don't tell me anything anymore. About your crushes, for example," Loki continues and Thor's eyes widen before she can stop it. She can only hope Loki didn't notice; knowing her sister, not very likely. 

"Well, I- I don't have one right now," she replies, cringing inwardly at how unconvincing she sounded. Loki stares at her, narrowing her eyes, and Thor fights the urge to squirm, feeling like Loki can see right through her. 

"Liar. Come on, _tell meeee_". 

"Lo-"

"Is it a girl or a guy?"

"I can't answer this because I do _not_ have a crush."

"Hmm... a girl?" Loki guesses and Thor tries to hide her reaction but apparently she fails because Loki's face splits into a triumphant grin. "Ha! I knew it!"

"It's not like that. I mean, it- it's nothing. It's not gonna happen and there's no reason to talk about it."

Loki pouts, but nods, and thankfully doesn't insist again. "I actually have a crush, too."

Thor's stomach clenches at the words but she hums encouragingly for Loki to continue. "You can talk to me if you want, you know that."

Loki nods her head and stays silent for a few seconds, chewing on the inside of her cheek, before finally speaking, her lips immediately turning into a soft little smile. "Well, she's beautiful. Like, _really_, really beautiful, you have no idea," Loki starts; it's a girl, then. Not really surprising; Loki talked to her about it a couple of years ago, told her that she thinks she's into girls. Thor _is_, however, quite surprised to hear her talk with so much fondness; she loves seeing her little sister smile, of course she does, but it hurts that it's because of someone else. 

"And she's also very smart, even though she can be a total idiot sometimes-" her grin widens even more at that, "and she's funny and makes me laugh _all_ the time. She, also, has the most gorgeous blue eyes and the brightest, prettiest smile," Loki says, her voice now smaller, and Thor can tell that Loki's struggling to maintain eye contact; it makes Thor’s heart beat faster, pound wildly in her chest. 

"Sometimes I think she likes me back. And I would really like to kiss her... Do- do you think I should do it?" Loki asks at last and Thor swallows hard, staring back at those green eyes that look at her expectantly, pleadingly, making it hard for her to breathe. 

"Everyone would be lucky to be with you, Lo," she tells her and before she can stop herself, she places her hand on the side of Loki's face, tucking her hair behind her ear, brushing her thumb over her cheekbone. 

"That's not what I asked. Do you think I should kiss her?" Loki repeats and Thor can't hold back any longer- not when she can have what she's been longing for for so long, not when Loki is looking at her like this, almost begging Thor to give her what she wants- what she _needs_.

Fuck it.

She leans in and closes the distance between them, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss, a sigh of relief escaping her when Loki kisses her back. She can't help smiling against Loki's lips when she feels her little sister shift closer to her, welcoming the hand Loki places on her shoulder. 

They keep kissing for a while, neither of them daring - or wanting - to break the kiss. Loki's lips are soft against hers and sweet, the taste of the cheesecake she had for dessert after dinner still lingering there.

"I didn't know you wanted this," Thor says, without really pulling away, letting their lips still brush together.

"Yeah I just told you you can be an idiot sometimes," Loki says and Thor can both hear and feel her grin, and can't hold back her smile either. She feels giddy, her cheeks almost hurting from smiling so hard, even though she's still trying to believe that this is actually happening. 

"Now shut up and kiss me," Loki all but demands and Thor chuckles but is more than happy to comply. 

They kiss again, now less hesitantly, their lips fitting together like they were always meant to do so. Thor feels Loki's tongue brush over her bottom lip and she opens up for her, letting her slip her tongue inside her mouth.

She lets her little sister set the pace, not wanting to pressure her into anything, but she more than welcomes the leg Loki hooks over her hip, shuffling closer until their bodies are flush together. Thor moves hesitantly her hand on Loki's bare thigh, leaving it there when Loki moans her approval. She runs her palm up and down the smooth skin and then lets her hand slip further behind until she can cup Loki's ass, pulling her even closer.

"Thor. I- I want you to touch me. _Please_," Loki gasps out, rocking her hips forward and trying to grind against Thor's thigh, a little whimper leaving her mouth when Thor squeezes her ass, slipping two fingers between her cheeks through her underwear. 

Thor hums and then brings her hand between Loki's legs, her heart beating faster and faster both in excitement and anticipation. She exhales sharply when she feels how wet Loki's underwear already is and brushes her fingertips over her clothed folds, drawing a whine from Loki. 

"Shhh, mom and dad are still in the living room. You gotta be quiet, Lo," Thor says and decides to make it a bit harder for her so she presses her fingers past the folds, slipping two digits inside her through the thin material of her underwear. 

"_Thor!_" she half gasps, half moans, her fingers digging into Thor's flesh where she's gripping her on the shoulder. 

Thor giggles and kisses her, muffling the noises that inevitably come next when she slips her fingers under Loki's underwear. She can't hold back a gasp either when she feels Loki's smoothness, her pussy completely shaven, even softer than the rest of Loki's skin, if that's possible. 

"Do you like it?" Loki whispers, grinding down against Thor's fingers, silently demanding more. 

"It's you, Lo, I'd love it anyway," she says earnestly and Loki gives her a sweet little smile, somehow managing to be adorable even with two fingers stroking her cunt. Thor leans closer and kisses the tip of her nose, making her giggle. "You're perfect," she tells her and grins when it earns her another beautiful smile, followed by a hungry kiss. 

Thor takes the opportunity and eases a finger in, Loki's sounds coming out muffled as they keep kissing, her pussy clenching tightly around Thor's finger, like she's trying to keep it there. Thor strokes slowly her slick inner walls, coaxing them to relax before starting to work the digit in and out of Loki's welcome body. 

"Shit... oh God, f-fuck Thor," Loki whines when Thor rubs at her clit with her thumb. She didn't expect Loki to be so responsive to even the lightest of touches, but she can feel her sister's whole body shudder as she applies pressure on the little nub. 

Thor adds another digit inside Loki, her wet folds stretching around her knuckles, feeling her quiver every time she twists her fingers upwards. Loki has given up on trying to kiss her, now only panting and whimpering, her face buried in the crook of Thor's neck, hips rocking desperately as she tries to ride the digits inside her. 

Thor reaches with her other hand under Loki's t-shirt, caressing the soft skin of her flat stomach and going higher, wanting to touch her everywhere. She lets out a frustrated groan when the t-shirt prevents her from moving freely but she doesn't get to complain about it for too long. Before she knows it Loki's pulling away, removing her t-shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. 

Thor's hand is on her a moment later, cupping one of her pert round breasts and teasing her hard nipple with her thumb. She can't resist ducking down to take the little nub in her mouth, sucking on it and flicking it with the tip of her tongue, relishing the way Loki squirms against her. 

"Shit, Thor, just- yeah, ah, right there," she moans, her movements growing uncoordinated as she tries to both fuck herself on Thor's fingers and push toward her mouth, silent broken whimpers escaping her as Thor keeps driving her closer to the edge. "S- sister, oh... oh fuck, _Thor_."

Her name is the last thing that comes out from Loki's mouth before her climax hits her, her cunt convulsing around Thor's fingers and her whole body tensing, before going completely pliant in Thor's hands. 

"Fuck," Loki sighs breathlessly and Thor grins at her adoringly, gently smoothing some strands of hair back from her sweaty forehead with her clean hand. 

"Are you o- _Loki!_" She yelps when she suddenly finds herself lying on her back with Loki straddling her lap, sitting comfortably on her thick thighs, her eyes shining with a playful glint. 

"This was fucking amazing. No one else has fingered me before," Loki says rather casually, her hands wandering around Thor's body, caressing her arms, her chest, the curve of her waist, her soft belly, everything she can reach. The words make Thor's breath hitch, sending another wave of arousal to her groin, her cunt growing wetter; she gave her little sister her first orgasm. _She_ did; no one else. "Well, I actually hadn't kissed anyone before today, either."

"Oh," Thor says, a little surprised, before she can stop herself. "I didn't know that."

"Mhm... Does it bother you?"

Thor lets out a fond chuckle, pulling Loki in for a reassuring kiss. "Quite the opposite, actually," she says and Loki giggles, leaning in for another kiss. 

Loki slips a hand between them and cups one of her plump tits, then the other one, squeezing it slightly, her touch experimental and a bit hesitant, but still greedy. 

"Can- can I do something for you, too?" She asks, more shyly than before, and Thor nods eagerly, happy to let Loki do whatever she wants. "Okay just, you know, just tell me if I do anything wrong," Loki says as she moves on the bed, shifting lower until she's lying on her stomach, her face between Thor's thighs. 

Oh.

_Fuck._

"You'll do fine, Lo. Just try to relax," she says, voice slightly trembling, feeling like she's going to come just from having her little sister like this between her legs. 

Loki gives her a nervous grateful smile and nuzzles her cheek against her thigh, probably unconsciously, turning to press a kiss there before giving a gentle bite at the soft meat of her inner thigh. 

"Uhm, can I?" She asks as she reaches for the waistband of her shorts and Thor nods, helping her pull both them and her underwear off. 

She spreads her legs again and smiles when she sees Loki staring at her, her cheeks having turned a lovely pink color. 

"You don't have to-"

"No no, I want to, sorry. Just... nervous," Loki says and runs her fingers over Thor's belly and then lower, fingertips brushing over the trimmed landing strip Thor has left there. "I like it," Loki comments absently, making Thor smile. 

Eventually Loki's fingers move even lower and touch the slick lips of Thor's cunt, a quite _oh_ escaping her at feeling how wet Thor already is. 

Thor is about to reassure her again that she doesn't have to do anything when she suddenly feels Loki's tongue on her pussy, lapping at her curiously but enthusiastically, like a little kitten. 

"Is this okay?" She asks; Thor can feel her breath against her slick entrance, causing a full body shiver to run through her at the sensation. 

"It's more than okay, Lo. I'll tell you if I don't like something, I promise," she tells her and Loki nods eagerly, resuming what she was doing. 

This time she uses her thumb and index finger to spread her folds apart and drags her tongue over Thor's hole, the tip slipping inside every time she repeats the motion. 

Thor bites her bottom lip to stifle her sounds, arching her back, craving more of Loki's warm, talented tongue inside her. Loki - as if she can actually read her thoughts - obliges, easing her tongue in and simultaneously sucking on the folds, making Thor bite her lip harder, almost hard enough to draw blood. 

Loki manages to set a pace eventually, alternating between working her tongue in and out of her and sucking on her clit. The licks are sloppy and messy, making obscene wet sounds, and even though Loki lacks experience, her eagerness is more than enough to have Thor trembling on the sheets. 

"Just like this, Lo... Fuck- ah shit, don't- don't stop," she moans and Loki hums immediately, redoubling her efforts as she fucks Thor with her tongue. 

Thor can feel her orgasm approaching, her whole body tensing when Loki starts stroking her clit, her hand flying to the back of Loki's head to keep her inside her. 

"A- almost there," she gasps out, a muffled cry of the word _sister_ leaving her mouth when her climax comes, her thighs tightening of their own accord around Loki's head, who doesn't seem to mind, still licking into her as Thor rides the last waves of her orgasm. 

She gently pulls Loki off her when she's done, her limbs feeling heavy as she melts into the mattress. Loki lays her head on her thigh, tilting her head to place a wet kiss on the curve of Thor's lower belly. She caresses her other thigh with her hand, soft fingertips tracing Thor's skin, the touches gentle and loving. 

"Hey, come here," Thor says and Loki obeys lazily, shuffling up on the bed until she's lying half on the mattress and half on top of Thor. 

"Was that okay?" Loki asks, tilting her head up to look at Thor with wide, innocent looking eyes, waiting for her approval. Thor guesses some things never change; not that she wants them to.

"No, Lo, that was absolutely _perfect_," she tells her and leans closer to kiss her forehead, feeling like her heart might explode from too much affection when Loki smiles at her. 

"Thor? What does this mean for us? I mean... How's this gonna work?" She asks quietly, her voice now more serious. 

"We'll figure everything out, don't worry, okay? For now just know that this can mean whatever you want it to and that I love you more than anything else."

"I love you, too. And I really want to be with you. I want to be _yours_. Only," Loki says in a whisper and Thor tightens the arm around her, feeling her heart too full in her chest. 

"Anything you want, Lo."

Loki makes a pleased little hum and fidgets a bit on the bed until she's comfortable, almost wrapped around Thor. 

"Will you pet my hair?" Loki asks and Thor grins, obliging her immediately. Loki used to ask her to do this all the time when she was little and couldn't sleep, always eventually falling asleep snuggled up to her side. Just like right now. 

The content smile on Thor's face stays there even as she closes her eyes, the familiar scent of her little sister and the comforting weight of her body against hers helping her drift off to sleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated 🤗❤️


End file.
